Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by GracefulWolvesInTheNight
Summary: We're going back to Sky High. Way back. Back to when the Commander and Jetstream were Steve and Josie. When Mr. Boy was getting swirlies, Medulla was a nerd, and Boomer had a mullet! With someone new along for the ride, of course. OC/Haven't Decided
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: **We're going back to Sky High. Way back. Back to when the Commander was Steve the most popular guy in school and Jetstream was Josie one of the many doting girls at his feet. When Mr. Boy was getting swirlies, Medulla was a nerd, and Boomer had a mullet? With someone new along for the ride, of course. OC/Haven't Decided

WARNING: This story, as of right now, has absolutely no plot. I don't know what I'm going to do with it yet. Just testing the waters you could say.

**** Chapter 1 ****

_**Sky High ~ 1990**_

I clasped a hand tightly over my mouth as I tried to hold back my laughter. Josie DeMarco, AKA my best friend, was yet again going to get me in trouble as she made gagging faces at our Superhero History teacher's back. Honestly, even with us being 17 years old she couldn't help but be silly. Not that I ever really complain. I usually can't help but go along with it.

I quickly jotted down a warning to stop on my blackboard and held it up for her to see. _'Josie! You're gonna get us in trouble… again!'_

She, of course, rolled her dark brown eyes at me as they sparkled mischievously, but she stopped nonetheless. I couldn't begin to name all the times I've gotten in trouble because of that girl. I brushed my bangs to the side as I wiped the board clean of my message to her.

"Carlie."

My head jerked up in surprise to see that I had wiped my message just in time as Ms. Decree was staring at my head so hard it might explode.

"Which hero made the mistake of leaving their nemesis for dead without checking and then lost their life because of it?" her beady eyes kept a steady gaze on me as spittle spewed out of her mouth with every word she spoke. I bit my lip unsure as I shrugged in response. I had to fight back a smirk at her annoyed gaze. "Perhaps if you and Josephine paid a little more attention, you would know."

Drat. We'd been caught. Josie wrinkled her nose at her full name.

"I would like a 5 page report on the biggest common mistakes hero's make on my desk tomorrow morning. Am I clear?" she demanded. I grimaced but nodded as Josie moaned at our punishment. I glared at her as if to say 'Shut up! This is all your fault!'.

I heard Baron Battle snicker from behind me at our misfortune. I held back the urge to roll my eyes. It didn't even matter really. Neither of us would do it and in her old age Ms. Decree wouldn't even remember when she can't even remember what she had for breakfast.

I felt relief spread through me as the bell rang to signal lunch was here. I quickly gathered my things and left the classroom as Josie was already at my side blabbering on about the latest 'amazing' thing that Steve Stronghold had done.

"And he even named the kitten! I mean, it's one thing to already be helping out with hero stuff, but to name the kitten that he saved out of the tree!" Josie cooed dreamily.

I rolled my icy blue eyes good naturedly at the glazed look her face got as we walked toward our lockers. I could hear people whispering around us as we walked by, but I ignored them easily. Even after all these years, people still constantly whisper when they see me. I guess that's one thing that's never going to change.

"Oh, be still my heart! The most amazing man on Earth saved _another_ kitten! This should be on national news," Baron said sarcastically as he sidled up next to me on my other side. I smiled brightly at him and his fluffy black hair in greeting. He gave me a small smirk and nod in return as he pushed his square glasses back up his nose.

Josie glared defiantly at him while I opened up my locker, "Like you've ever done anything that sweet out of the kindness of your heart, Baron."

"What do ya know! I forgot to mention that I saved an old lady from being mauled by a bear," Baron oozed sarcasm as he rolled his brown eyes in exasperation. "Who cares what Stronghold does? He's just trying to follow in his Pop's footsteps."

"Who cares? _Who cares?_" Josie's jaw dropped as she gaped at Baron. Her short brown hair swayed with her motions as she used her hands dramatically like they made her point for her. "He's only the most popular and most liked student in the whole school! Not to mention, he's a _senior_ this year!"

I deposited my things into my locker and pulled out my lunch as they argued back and forth. As I turned to face both of them amused, my waist length black shined in the light.

"And we're juniors," Baron gave her a dry look. "Again. Who cares."

I held up my hands between them as if to signify peace. I quickly jotted a note down on my board for them both to see, _'Calm down, Josie. Baron is entitled to his own opinion.'_

"That's right," Baron smirked at his victory. "Besides you only care because you, and every other girl at this school, are obsessed with him."

"I am not obsessed!" Josie said offended as we all continued our way to the lunch room now that I had my lunch bag.

_'You kinda totally are,'_ I smiled sadly at her as I held up the sign for them to see. She glared at me for taking Baron's side. I raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to argue the truth. She huffed as we sat down at one of the hero's tables in the cafeteria, away from the sidekicks.

"Well," she said reluctantly, trying to think of something to say as she sat down beside me and Baron across from me.

_'Steve's here,' _I laid my board on the table so that they both could see.

"What!" Josie ran her hands through her short hair. Then she stopped and put on a nonchalant look while she peeked over her shoulder to indeed see Steve sitting down at a table full of people. Mostly girls drewling over him.

His loud laugh rang through the cafeteria, adding to all the noise of teenagers chatting with friends after the long summer. Stephanie Richards was hanging on one of his muscular arms like always. Her blonde hair swishing as she giggled at something he had said which, by the way, probably wasn't even funny. Josie quickly turned back around and sighed.

"I don't stand a chance when Steph's around," Josie said sadly. Baron snorted.

"Please that girl gets around so much, one of these days he's going to find out. Then we'll get to see some heads get squashed," Baron smiled a bit devilishly. Probably at the idea of getting to watch the golden boy, Steve, beat someone up and then watch him get in trouble for once in his life. As Baron's smile grew, I knew for sure that's where his thoughts were headed. I rolled my eyes at my friends' antics as I took a bite out of my sandwich.

"I'm going to go get my lunch," Josie told us, mostly me, as she got up and left for the lunch line. I raised an eyebrow as Baron didn't get up to follow her.

_'Aren't you going to get something, too?'_ I asked him as I pushed the board towards him. He smirked as he shook his head.

"Nah, I'm good," he smiled at me, his brown eyes bright behind his chunky glasses. I pouted as he grabbed one of my carrots and popped them into his mouth. "I can always steal from you."

I stuck my tongue out at him childishly, causing him to laugh. I quickly jotted down another note on my board, _'Have you heard about how Power Placement went for the Freshies yesterday?'_

Baron nodded and watched as I took a rubber band off my wrist and put my long hair into a messy bun. "Yeah, I heard there's a couple really good ones besides the usual lame ones."

I raised an eyebrow as he didn't continue. He smirked and just stole another carrot. I sighed and pushed the bag towards him.

He pouted jokingly, "Well, it's no fun if you just give me them."

"What's no fun?" Josie asked as she sat down next to me. I grabbed the extra chocolate pudding cup she always grabbed for me off her tray greedily.

"Nothing," Baron shook his head.

"Have you heard about what one of the freshmen did in Power Placement yesterday?" Josie said eagerly with that smile that said she had some juicy gossip. I gave Baron a dry look and shook my head. I happily ate my chocolate pudding as I waited for her to continue. "Well, apparently, there's a boy that can not only read your thoughts, but he can _control_ them too!"

I looked at her wide eyed, my spoon hanging from my mouth, as Baron choked on his carrot before looking at her, shocked as well. She nodded enthusiastically at our shocked faces. Mind controllers are extremely rare. Not to mention, extremely dangerous. I think you can understand why.

'_Please tell me he doesn't have Super Villain parents,'_ I wrote quickly. _'No offense, Baron.'_

"None taken," Baron shrugged as he stretched his arms above his head.

"Well," Josie started, ready for the attention to be on herself again. "From what I've heard, he actually comes from a long line of Sidekicks! His name is Danny Manners and his whole family was like completely shocked when he got his powers."

Baron snorted, "Sidekicks? Really?"

'_That could be a good thing,'_ I pointed out, having to erase my board so that I could continue my thoughts. _'Sidekicks are usually pretty humble and since they're not use to having power, maybe he won't be a control freak.'_

"Or he could go crazy and try to redeem his family from their long line of embarrassment as lousy sidekicks," Baron said wryly as he crunched on another carrot. I gave him a dry look as Josie stared at him wide eyed.

"Oh my god! What if he does go crazy! Or worse," she leaned closer as if someone would overhear us above the noise of laughter and talking. "What if he tries to become popular!"

There was a beat of silence as we all stared at each other, then Baron and I both bursted out in laughter. I covered my mouth to try to hide the sound of my uncontrollable giggles and succeeded to make them muffled so as not to affect my friends too much.

Josie pouted, "What! He could!"

Josie scowled as we only continued to laugh at her relentlessly. Her face brightened as she obviously had an idea to try and redeem herself, "I know! If he ever tries to control _us_, then we can just sic Carlie here on him."

She leaned back proud of herself as we calmed down from our laughter.

'_Gee, you make me feel so loved, Josie,'_ I smirked at her as they could tell I was being sarcastic from my expression.

"Eh, she does have a point," Baron shrugged. I looked at him in surprise. Baron _never_ agreed with Josie. It was like an unwritten rule. As I continued to look at him incredulously, Baron sighed and leaned forward with his elbows on the lunch table. "Come on, Carlie. Your power is as major as this Danny kid's, if not more. People can learn how to block their mind. They can't _not_ hear you speak."

'_They could be deaf,'_ I pointed out. Both Josie and Baron rolled their eyes at me.

"Besides deaf people," Josie said as she crunched into an apple. "Your power is like mega cool. Although, it's gotta suck having to write on that board all day long."

'_You have no idea,'_ I sighed dramatically and gave them both a bright smile. They laughed.

**AN: I really shouldn't be starting another story when I **_**really**_** should be working on my Fantastic Four story, but this idea was just too cute. And I know I made Josie seem kind of self-centered and gossipy, but what girl hasn't had that phase? :D Also if you think Baron's attitude reminds of you Warren at times… like Father like Son! Tell me if the story sounds any good or not and if I should continue. I honestly have no clue where I'm taking it, but I'm having so much writing it! **

**As for who Carlie is gonna end up with, I don't know whether to do a cliché Baron secretly likes her but never admits it until another guy likes her. **_**Or**_** I could do one of the other guys like Boomer, Medula, or Mr. Boy (Steve is not an option. He's all Josies… eventually). **_**OR**_** I could create a new character. What do you guys think? REVIEW to let me know :D**

**P.S. Though I gave some major hints and basically said what her power is, if you still don't know what it is I'll probably have her explain it in the next chapter. **_**If**_** enough people want me to continue, that is.**


	2. Chapter 2

**** Chapter 2 ****

Once I was finished with my lunch, I gathered my garbage together and got up to throw it away in the trash can. Josie continued to prattle on about something to a bored Baron as I left the table. I walked over to the trash can and tossed it in. I looked back over to the popular table as I still stood next to the garbage, thinking about Josie's giant crush *cough*_obsession_*cough* on Steve.

I can see why she and most of girls at the school like him. I mean he's got big muscles, a good smile, everyone knows he's going to be a fabulous superhero, and he has a charming personality.

… Okay maybe not the last one.

Don't get me wrong. Steve's a great guy and totally drewl worthy, even crush worthy. However, at this point in time he's not really the relationship type, not to mention he's not the conversation type either. Then again Josie goes through so many boys I can hardly keep track. Of course, she just says at the end of each relationship that she just didn't feel the spark she feels with Steve. *snort* That girl hasn't talked ever to Steve longer than a minute at a time and with him only paying half-attention to her. Although considering she talks so much, she only needs you to be paying a quarter of your attention to her.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts as I turned to go back to our lunch table just as the bell rang. I looked up in surprise at the time. Huh, I must have been standing here thinking longer than I thought. I walked back to the table to get my board and was surprised to see a red faced angry Josie and a glaring Baron. I looked between the two warily as I picked up my board like they were wild animals about to attack.

Before I could ask what had happened, Josie huffed dramatically and stomped away, disappearing in the crowd of teens leaving the lunch room for their next class. I raised an eyebrow at Baron and he just shook his head, meaning that he didn't want to talk about it. I shrugged and walked with him in the hallway as he cooled down. I could feel the heat radiating off his body. When Baron gets mad, his power flares up. Meaning that you really don't want to touch him if he's pissed, and I can't tell how mad he is considering he's keeping his glare steadily on the floor. I nervously eyed his clenched fists that were probably aching to either punch something or chuck a fireball at someone's head.

_'Baron? Are you alright?' _I poked him with my board carefully. His sharp gaze shot up to my face and I nodded towards the board. He looked down at it and then looked back at my wary gaze. A reluctant, small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Carls. No worries. Me and _Josephine_ just got into a little-" he hesitated, "argument."

I nodded and decided not to push the issue. That was totally normal and really I would be more concerned if they _didn't_ get into fights. They were complete opposites that only allowed the other's presence as long as I was around. See while Josie was my best girlfriend, Baron had been my best friend since… I don't even remember. And as opposite as the two were, I clicked with both of them.

Not to mention, not many people really want to hang out with someone who can control your every move by just talking to you. My power was multiple things: cool, weird, dangerous, useful, threatening, stupid, etc. But it was also a friend repellent. Just my voice alone makes anyone within hearing distance go into a trance. I can command them to do anything in the world that I want and they'll do it.

With absolutely no memory of what had happened or what they had done.

That's why I carry the blackboard around. My power doesn't have an on and off switch. And I'll never be able to have someone help me learn to control it better since practicing would send them into a trance and… you get the point. I even have to be careful when I laugh. While it doesn't send people into a trance like my voice, it does kind of stun them. I don't really know how to explain it since, well, I've never been affected by it. I just know that whenever someone hears my laugh they usually end up staring at me and I get uncomfortable. So I just try to stifle my laughter if I can.

I shook my head out my thoughts once again as Baron nodded at me as we parted ways for our different lockers. I smiled at him and gave him a small wave before he disappeared into the crowd. I looked for Josie when I got to my locker and a small frown curled my lips as I didn't see her. Huh. She _must_ be mad if she didn't wait around to rant about whatever Baron had done. She loves giving me all the details about their arguments and I'm usually able to settle it. Usually.

I swiftly opened my locker and pulled out my book for my next class, Mad Science. I gasped in surprise when my locker was suddenly shoved closed.

I glared fiercely at the puny freshman (even though he was slightly taller than me) that was against my locker shivering like a leaf. His terrified blue eyes were hidden behind giant block like glasses that reminded me of Baron, but on this kid they just made him like more… pathetic. His brown hair looked like someone had dropped a mop on top of his head. Adding to his dorky look, and making him look even scrawnier, were his baggy clothes that looked like his mom had picked out for him. He was obviously a sidekick.

However, I was surprised when his frightened eyes darted behind me and became even larger. He gulped loudly as he continued to shake and he squeaked out, "Help m-me!"

I turned around to see a familiar face from my grade. He wasn't as big as Stronghold, but he was intimidating with thick muscles. His temper was easily snapped and he wasn't afraid to pick on anyone smaller than him. His brown hair was styled as a mullet just the way he liked it. His brown eyes narrowed while he scowled at me for blocking him from his prey. Tommy Boomowski. More well known as Boomer.

"Move it, Carlie. That's my nerd for the day and he hasn't gotten his swirlie yet," Boomer sneered as he tried to look around me at the shivering freshman. I rolled my eyes at him now that I knew why my locker had been so rudely slammed. The poor kid had probably been shoved into it.

'_Really, Tommy? Picking on nerds that can't protect themselves?'_ I raised an eyebrow tauntingly at him as I held up the board for him to see.

"It's Boomer," he growled. "And I don't have time for this! Just give me the pipsqueak."

I sighed as I rolled my eyes at him. He doesn't have time for this? Honestly, he's the one preventing me from going to class! My eyes narrowed in anger when I saw that we were making a scene with a crowd starting to form around the three of us. Screw it. I'm not wasting my time on him.

"Hey-" Boomer started to shout as I quickly grabbed him by the ear and jerked him down for me to whisper to him.

"Apologize to the freshman for your immature behavior and temper, apologize to _me _for wasting my time, and then go to your next class," I whispered into his ear, hoping that I spoke quiet enough for no one else to hear as I felt him go stiff as soon as he heard my voice. My voice sadly sounded a little raspy since I barely ever used it. However, it felt nice to talk again even if only for a moment. I let go of his ear and took a step back from him.

He immediately straightened up as his eyes got a glazed look over them. In a much quieter voice then I've ever heard him use before, he turned to the freshman _still _hiding behind me. "I'm sorry for picking on you. I behaved very immaturely and should learn to control my temper better."

The kid looked like he was about to pee his pants as he stuttered out, "I-it's o-ok-kay."

I rolled my icy blue eyes as the crowd around us gaped that Boomer had actually just _apologized_. Boomer then turned to me and I felt a smug smirk work itself onto my lips.

"I'm sorry for wasting your precious time," Boomer said still quietly and with that glaze firmly still on his eyes. It wouldn't disappear until he was sitting down in his next class. He turned around and made his way through the hall as the crowd dispersed with kids gossiping like crazy.

Great. More gossip.

"I-I- Umm-"

I turned around to see the freshman looking at me with wide eyes. He looked grateful, confused, and a little terrified. Eh. He should just be happy that he's not getting a swirlie.

I raised an eyebrow at him patiently as I waited for him to get out whatever he was trying to say. I could see sweat bead on his forehead as he gulped once again and his gaze shot to the ground. He mumbled out, "Th-thanks for s-saving me-e."

I couldn't help the small smile that crossed my face as he peeked up at me before quickly looking back at the ground. I covered my mouth as I tried to stifle my giggle, my straight black hair swinging with the motion. I quickly jotted a note to him on my board with amusement.

_'No problem. What's your name freshman?'_

I smiled again as he was still staring at the ground, so he couldn't see my message. I put the board in front of his downward gaze. His blue eyes jerked up to me and back to the board a few times. I raised an eyebrow patiently. He gulped. This guy gulps a lot.

"J-jonathan B-boy," he stuttered. I smiled at him and a giant red blush spread across his whole face, causing my smile to widen. This guy is just amusing. "W-what's yo-yours?"

_'Carlie,' _I wrote for him to see. I glanced up at a clock on the wall and realized I needed to get going if I wanted to make it to class on time. _'Catch ya later, Jon.'_

I gave him one last smile before I swiftly turned around to hurry to my class. I didn't see Jonathan staring after me wide-eyed as he whispered, "Bye."

**AN: Another lovely chapter with Boomer and Mr. Boy thrown into the mix. :D I think I enjoyed picking on Mr. Boy a little too much… lol I know Boomer isn't a bad guy, but he's just got that attitude where I can sooo see him picking on Mr. Boy as a kid. :P Review! Oh and tell me if there's a specific person from Sky High you want to see as a teenager in this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**** Chapter 3 ****

I doodled absentmindly on my board as Mr. Firelight, my mad science teacher with a love for explosions, drawled on about a chemical mixture that would cause someone to lose their latest memory and how useful it is if a citizen sees something they're not supposed to. Or something along those lines. Sadly, neither Josie nor Baron had this class with me so I was all by my lonesome self.

I glanced up as I heard annoying, high pitched giggles. Blonde bimbo Stephanie Richards was sitting at the table in front of me giggling at something that Steve had just whispered to her. She thinks she's so cool because she's the daughter of Fantastic Four's Reed and Sue Richards, getting her stretch abilities from her father. Sadly, she lacked the brains both her parents had and was a complete idiot. And I do mean complete idiot. One time she told me she wanted a brown cow for a pet. I asked her why. She said so that she would have her own supply of chocolate milk…

She was serious.

"Stevie!" Steph giggled as she slapped his arms playfully. For goodness sakes! I don't mind flirting, but this is just ridiculous!

"Miss. Richards, since you obviously aren't listening to the lesson, you must already know it. How about you come up here and show the class how it's made?" Mr. Firelight ordered as he glared at the now shocked blonde. I hid my smirk.

"But I don't know how," she huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Perhaps you should have thought of that before deciding to ignore the lesson," he reprimanded her.

"It was my fault, Mr. Firelight," Steve said, ever the hero, defending Steph.

"Very well. Just don't let it happen again," he said, begrudgingly letting them off the hook. He turned back to the chemicals on the front table as he started continuing with the lesson. Of course. If it has to do with Steve, then it's perfectly fine. I swear he could get away with murder. Not literally. Well, I hope not…

The bell rang signaling the end of the period and time to go to my favorite class. Save the Citizen. No, seriously though. It's my favorite class. I love watching others use their powers and discovering how horrible or awesome their powers are. There's a big difference between having a cool power and a useful power. Not to mention, that the whole school had it for the last hour of the day. It was the one class that all of the superheros and sidekicks had together.

I picked up my things and got up, slowly making my way towards the door behind everyone else as students squeezed through the door into the crowded hallways.

"Caroline. Could you please stay after for a few minutes?" Mr. Firelight called behind me. I mentally groaned as I stopped. Other students glanced back surprised and immediately started whispering about what I might have done as they left. I sighed and turned around and walked back to Mr. Firelight as he sat on the edge of his desk.

I looked at him expectantly, waiting to find out what he wanted from me. He waited another moment to make sure that all of the other students had left the room.

"Now, Carlie," he started as he folded his hands together on his lap. "I'm sorry about singling you out at the end there, but I'm concerned about how you're going to do in my class. Last year, you didn't do that well and that was a fairly easy class. This year is going to be harder. That means you need to actually _pay attention_ in class."

I felt a blush spread through my face at being caught. Oops. So he had seen me ignoring him in favor of doodling apparently. He nodded as if to affirm this.

"I think it would be best if you got a tutor," he said carefully, watching my reaction.

Surprise swept through me as my icy blue eyes went wide. A tutor? Really? I mean, yeah, I got mostly C's (Okay so they might have been D's) in science last year, but I hate science. It just doesn't make sense. I do good in all of my other classes. I've never needed a tutor before…

"Anyways, I want you to think about it. I know it's only the beginning of the year, so this is more of a heads up than anything. If you do bad, then we'll have to work something out. Whether you stay after and I give you private tutor sessions, or I have a few students who would be able to help you out. It's up to you," Mr. Firelight finished up as he smiled at me. "Well, go on then. Don't want to miss Save the Citizen."

_'Thanks, Mr. F. I'll think about it,'_ I held my sign up for him. He nodded at me and I left the classroom.

I was distracted as I walked to my locker and missed all the stares and whispers as I dumped everything into my locker except for my board and the attached marker. I made my way towards the girl's locker room as I considered what Mr. Firelight had said. I mean I guess it would be a good idea to have a tutor. I _really_ suck at science. But I don't really want Mr. Firelight to be the one who would tutor me. He's a great teacher and one of the few teachers who will listen to what you have to say. I just doubt I'll actually listen to him teaching me a second time when I don't even bother the first time. Maybe a student tutor would be a good idea…

I shrugged my thoughts away for another time and went into the noisy locker room as girls laughed and gossiped while they changed.

I noticed absentmindly that as I walked in the loudness of the locker room went down from 10 to about a 2. Slowly, the noise built back up as whispers ensued the room.

"Did you hear-"

"She totally sent him into a trance-"

"Bended Boomer to her will-"

"Didn't even know what he was doing-"

"It was a freshmen-"

"No, a sidekick-"

"Maybe, she's doing him-"

I was easily able to get to my locker from the path that was created for me and opened my locker. I pulled off my shirt and pants as I changed into shorts and a school t-shirt alongside the other girls who were changing. Some girls that were already changed stuck around to gossip with their friends who weren't done yet.

I brushed back my long black locks to put it into a ponytail, but frowned when I realized that I was out of hairbands. I grabbed my board and walked over to the girls who were looking in the mirrors above the sink doing their hair. I quickly jotted a message down on my board and tapped one of the girl's shoulders.

She stopped what she was doing as she turned around. Her eyes got wide when she saw who it was that had tapped her shoulder.

I held up my board and smiled gently at her, _'Do you have a hairband I could use? I'm all out.'_

"Oh, totally! It's no problem," she smiled at me, relieved, and pulled an extra hairband off of her wrist and handed it to me. I smiled my thanks at her as she scooted over so that I could do my hair. Immediately the girls near her starting whispering excitedly to her, asking what I had wanted and why I had talked to her. I brushed back my hair again and tied it into a high ponytail.

I made my way out of the locker room, board swinging at my side, ignoring the whispering girls behind me. A lot them probably think I'm trying to act 'cool' not talking with them or that I think I'm too good for them. Really, it's just annoying to hear people constantly talking about you. Would you want to hang out with someone that you just heard whispering about you? Yeah, great friendship material right there. It usually isn't this bad, but my protecting that freshman, Jon, from Boomer really stirred up the gossip mill apparently.

I searched the stands in the gym for my friends and a smile spread across my face as I spotted Josie. She had stood up as soon as she saw me enter the gym and was waving her arms around like a mad woman. I made my way up the steps and to the area where she and Baron were sitting.

'_You guys get over your little argument from earlier?'_ I asked, holding up my board as I sat down next to Baron and Josie moved to sit on my other side.

"Yeah, it was no biggie," Josie waved her hand as if the issue was not even worth mentioning. Yeah. Sure. It's not like she stormed off in angry huff not wanting to even talk to me about it. Oh wait.

'_Uh huh,'_ I commented unbelieving.

"Seriously, Carls. It's fine now," Baron shrugged uncaring. I rose an eyebrow at him as I pursed my lips, looking between the two of them. Considering that they were both waiting here for me and _not _trying to kill each other… yeah. They're good.

"_You_ however," Josie poked me as she stared at me demandingly, "haven't been behaving so well. What's with all the gossip I've been hearing about you beating Boomer's ass without lifting a hand to save a little sidekick?"

"Josie," Baron rolled his eyes at her. "I told you already, it's just a rumor. Right, Carlie?"

I bit my lip as I looked down into my lap, feeling a light blush spread across my cheeks as both of their gazes widened in shock. I didn't even have to answer them. They already knew now. Yeah, that's a side effect of people having to use only your expressions for answers half the time. They always know what I'm thinking.

"Oh my gawd!" Josie squealed. "This is _sooo_ major! I can't believe it! Carlie, you are that little twerp's savior!"

"What happened?" Baron demanded, looking concerned and angry as his fists clenched. "Did Boomer hurt you? I'll kill him!"

"Oh shut up, Baron! She's fine! Tell us everything!" Josie said excited as she stared at me, waiting for a word by word replay of what happened. When Josie says everything, she means _everything_. Luckily, I get let off the hook with the main idea of what happened since otherwise my hand cramps up from writing so much and then I won't be able to actually talk with her for a little while.

'_Well, first I went to my locker where I was getting my stuff out for Mad Science. Right when I was about to shut it, it was slammed close. My first thoughts were angry, thinking that it was some stupid jock,'_ I started out as I quickly wrote down what had happened and gave them a moment to read the board. Josie's eyes widened in excitement as she read my board, but Baron's narrowed behind his thick glasses in anger. _'I was still angry even when I saw it was a puny freshmen that was shaking like he had jelly for legs. He's obviously a sidekick was my first thoughts. Then I got confused when he suddenly stuttered out for me to help him.'_

I shook out my hand as I let them read the next passage on my board. I cleared it off and continued once again, _'Then I heard someone behind me. I turned around and Boomer was there demanding that I give him his freshmen to beat up for the day. I felt bad for thinking meanly of the bullied freshmen and decided that I couldn't let Boomer beat him up. So I whispered as softly as I could into Boomer's ear to apologize to the sidekick, me, and then go to class. And he did obviously.'_

I sighed in relief as I finished. I bent my fingers and rubbed my tired hand as I let them read the last part that was on my board. Josie looked up at me her brown eyes impossibly wide with excitement. Baron looked… upset. And angry. Very angry.

"Eeep! What happened after that?" Josie said staring at me, knowing there was more. She always knows. I swear she's meant to be a mom someday. She just _knows_. Like everything.

I doubt that'll happen though.

Not that a guy wouldn't marry her, just that she's got a little too much energy. Right now at least. Hopefully she'll calm down as she gets older. Hopefully.

Her gaze narrowed as my hand didn't move to tell her anything else. I gulped and a smile spread across her face, knowing she had won.

I blew at my bangs exasperated, but continued nonetheless, knowing she would pester me until I told her every detail. _'Then I talked to the sidekick for a moment and he said his name was Jonathan Boy. And he said thanks. Nervous little guy though.'_

"Awwww," Josie cooed. "That's so adorable! Oh, I know! Point him out for me! I want to see him!"

"Who cares!" Baron said angrily. "What if Boomer had gotten angry and decided to hurt Carlie? What if he had covered her mouth and chucked her into the lockers before she could do anything? What if-"

"Oh, don't get your panties in a twist," Josie rolled her eyes as she flicked her lowset, brown ponytail over her shoulder.

I bit my lip for a moment as I looked at Baron's angry face, but the worried brown eyes that hid behind his clunky glasses. I tore my eyes away and looked around the gym for Jonathan, trying to find where he was sitting. I finally spotted a group of sidekicks all talking excitedly around a red faced Jonathan. I felt a smile spread across my face as I noticed, amused, that Jonathan had been staring at me. His face got even redder when our gazes connected and he ducked his gaze to his feet, embarrassed while his friends continued trying to get more details out of him most likely. I pointed towards him and Josie immediately pinned him with her gaze as a giant smile spread across her face.

"Look at that little guy! Wow, he would have totally got pummeled if you hadn't helped the little guy out, Carlie," Josie commented as she stared at him with a critical gaze. "You know, he's already a good bit taller than both you and me. If he had a new wardrobe, new haircut, and got rid of those clunker glasses, he could be a looker. No offense, Baron."

"Whatever," he said sourly. I laughed at my friends' antics. They were always an amusing duo. I looked over at Jon, thinking about what Josie had said.

He was looking at me again, but this time he didn't duck down. I smiled at him. He slowly smiled back, causing my smile to grow wider.

Yeah. He could be.

**AN: Bum bum bum! Might there be some romance on the horizon? Yes, no, maybe so. I honestly have no clue! Lol Thanks for everyone who's reading and has reviewed so far. :P It reeeeaaalllyy helps me when I hear your thoughts about what you think about the story or how you think I could make it better! Again, let me know if there is any character from the movie you really want me to add into the story! REVIEW! :D**


End file.
